


Stones and Straws [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: pod-o-ween [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, rule of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A greedy king hears of a thief who can take anything and transform it into gold. Metaphors, apparently, aren't his strong suit. Now Mick Rory's in deep shit.[Rumpelstiltskin AU...of sorts.]





	Stones and Straws [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts), [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stones and Straws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162331) by [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ). 



> Recorded for a prompt from duendeverde for pod-o-ween 2018

**Title:** Stones and Straws

 **Fandom:** The Flash + Legends of Tomorrow

**Author:** [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick/Len

 **Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 28:42 

**Summary:**

A greedy king hears of a thief who can take anything and transform it into gold. Metaphors, apparently, aren't his strong suit. Now Mick Rory's in deep shit.

[Rumpelstiltskin AU...of sorts.]

 

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162331)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Stones%20and%20Straws.mp3)


End file.
